Which Witch?
by angelinexo
Summary: [Disney's Halloweentown] With the weight of Halloweentown's future off Marnie's shoulders, she's stuck with a new type of problem... love.
1. Trailer

**_Which Witch_ Trailer**

**With the threat of the Dominion gone, the Cromwells finally get to live a normal life…**

_Shows Marnie and Dylan laughing with Ethan and Aneesa in the courtyard of the University…_

**College…**

_Shows Marnie and Dylan studying thick, ancient looking books… Friends… Shows Ethan and Aneesa separately…_

**and possible love…**

_Shows Ethan with his arm around Marnie and Dylan with his around Aneesa's…_

**But trouble is never far behind the Cromwell's when a new girl comes into their lives… One with a history with Ethan…**

_Ethan took a deep breath before facing the group and introducing, "Guys, this is my old friend Angie…"_

**One who threatens Marnie's future with Ethan…**

"…_she's my betrothed."_

**With the weight of Halloweentown's future off Marnie's shoulders, she must now deal with a new type of problem… love.**

**With Sara Paxton as Marnie Piper**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ethan Dalloway**

**and J. Paul Zimmerman as Dylan Piper.**


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a month since the Dominion was captured and the powers of the Sinister clan taken away. After a new chancellor had been appointed, and the threat of the Dominion gone, a few of the University rules had been slightly altered. One of the major ones being that magic was now allowed on campus…to a certain degree. Using magic on schoolwork or using it against another student or teacher would still result in serious punishment. Besides that, life continued on normally…or as normal as you could get at Halloweentown.

Marnie sighed wistfully as she looked at a recent picture of her and Ethan. She was totally confused about where she and Ethan stood in their relationship. They had been out a couple of times and hung out almost all the time along with Aneesa and Dylan, but they had never made anything official. Aneesa said that it was just Ethan being a guy and afraid to commit. She sighed once more before putting away the picture under her pillow, a weird feeling in the pit of stomach telling her that something big was going to happen…soon.

The next day, Ethan, Marnie, Dylan, and Aneesa were hanging out in the courtyard of the University, lounging under their favorite tree.

"I don't care what you say, Professor Periwinkle is way more spacey than Grandma Aggie," argued Dylan as Ethan and Aneesa laughed. They had just come from Professor Periwinkle's class and had wasted half the time watching her looking for a book that she had been holding the whole time.

Marnie, who had been arguing with Dylan, couldn't keep a straight face and was soon laughing along with the rest of them, Ethan's arm around her.

Amidst their laughter, a girl their age approached them shyly, fiddling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Ethan Dalloway?" she asked, looking straight at Ethan, avoiding the others.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm Angela Amoris," she introduced herself.

"Amoris? That sounds familiar," Marnie commented.

"You may have read it in a text book. My family is really old and relatively well-known," Angela replied.

"Yeah, I remember now," Dylan said, "aren't you related to the Sinisters?"

"Distantly," she replied. "The Sinister sisters are like my 8th cousins or something like that. I heard what happened to them, and I just wanna say I'm nothing like them."

"Good, 'cause we don't need any of that again," Aneesa said.

"Angie?" Ethan whispered. He had been oddly silent throughout the conversation and realization finally hit him. Angela smiled slightly.

"You remember then?" Angela said softly, avoiding the gaze of Marnie, who was looking back and forth between the two, a confused look on her face.

"Remember? You two know each other then?" Marnie asked.

"But… After what happened to Dad…" Ethan trailed off.

"Would someone like to fill us in please?" Aneesa said.

Ethan took a deep breath before facing the group and introducing, "Guys, this is my old friend Angie… she's my betrothed."

Marnie's eyes widened and her jaw slacked. "What?"


	3. Chapter 2

_Ethan took a deep breath before facing the group and introducing, "Guys, this is my old friend Angie… she's my betrothed."_

_Marnie's eyes widened and her jaw slacked. "What?"_

"To put it simply," Angela replied, "we're engaged to get married."

And with that, Marnie fainted. Dylan, Aneesa, and Ethan quickly ran to her side, trying to awake her.

"Let me guess," Angela said, standing back a bit, "girlfriend?"

"Something along the sorts," replied Ethan evasively. Angela snapped her fingers, levitating Marnie cautiously.

"Let's get her somewhere a bit more private."

When they arrived at Ethan's dorm room, Angela carefully levitated Marnie onto his plush bed before snapping her fingers again, conjuring up some smelling salts. Ethan quickly took them and revived Marnie.

"What… what happened?" Marnie said groggily. Angela waved from the background (Ethan, Dylan, and Aneesa were crowded around her, worried looks on their faces).

"Remember me?" Angela smiled lightly, trying to fight the smile that was threatening to creep onto her face.

"Oh Merlin, it wasn't a dream," muttered Marnie.

"Afraid not," she replied with a small shrug.

"I'm a little foggy on what's going on," admitted Dylan. "Would someone like to explain a bit more?"

"Angie and I have been arranged to be married since before either of us were born," explained Ethan.

"Our families have always been rather old-fashioned and close friends and very paranoid about furthering the bloodline, so when they found out they were having a boy and a girl, they immediately set up a marriage contract," continued Angela.

"Is there… anyway around it?" Marnie asked hopefully.

"None known to witch nor mortal," replied Angela. "The contract that was set up is binding by our family's and our own magic."

"But Ethan renounced his powers. And his dad's was taken away," Marnie offered, "Doesn't that negate the whole contract?"

"No," this time Ethan replied, "The magic that binds us to the contract was from our own blood, and that kind of vow has never been broken before."

"At least not without mortal consequence," added Angela. Ethan sent her a warning glare and she just replied with a look that said 'What?'

"What happens if you don't go through with the contract?" asked Dylan, genuinely intrigued.

"Well, the contract went into full effect the moment the both of us were of legal age, which is why I just showed up. Yesterday was my eighteenth birthday."

"Happy birthday," Aneesa commented.

"Thanks. The contract clearly states that we must get married within the year," she snapped her fingers creating a hologram of said contract and a miniature scene of the signing of the contract.

Ethan closed his eyes as if deep in thought. "There's more isn't there?" he recalled. Angela nodded, glancing nervously at Marnie as she replied.

"Within the first year of our marriage, we must…" she paused, searching for the right words, "conceive a child."

"Which brings me back to my first question," piped in Dylan, "What will happen if you two don't go through with it?"

"The consequences are unique for each contract and individual," explained Ethan, "For me, my blood would boil within my own veins, causing a slow and torturous death." Marnie winced.

"And for me," continued Angela, "my blood would turn into ice and freeze my heart. Not as torturous and painful as Ethan's, but still not to be looked forward to."

"So there's no way around it," Marnie said, more to herself. Ethan came over to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Marnie," Ethan whispered into her hair, "I thought that once my family's powers were gone, it would be forgotten."

"It's okay," choked out Marnie, "it's not like we were really a couple anyway." And with those parting words, she ran off, tears stinging her eyes. Aneesa quickly followed, Dylan not far behind, but before he left, he said,

"Just give her some time."

* * *

**AN: There ya go, a new chapter. Pretty much just some background info about the whole arranged marriage deal. Review please! Ideas are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

"_It's okay," choked out Marnie, "it's not like we were really a couple anyway." And with those parting words, she ran off, tears stinging her eyes. Aneesa quickly followed, Dylan not far behind, but before he left, he said,_

"_Just give her some time."_

Ethan sighed before turning around to face his old friend and betrothed.

"I'm really sorry about this," Angie said sincerely. She tucked a strand of her black hair behind her hair before fiddling with the hem of her shirt again.

Angie looked a lot different than the last time Ethan saw her. Her black hair was just as silky as ever, but was no longer in her ever-present ponytail. It was now let out freely, framing her round face. Her braces were no longer, only her newly straightened white teeth proof of the metal contraptions. She still wore glasses, though there were much more fashionable than her old, plain black frame glasses that used to slide down her nose. Her natural tan glowed under the lighting of his room, and since he hadn't seen her since they were little, she looked a lot more… mature.

"It's not your fault, Ange," he replied, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "So what're we gonna do?" He sat down on his bed, his head in his hands.

"Well, I'm planning for either finding a way around this blood contract or getting married within a year, 'cause I'm not really all for that whole blood turning into ice thing," Angela replied wryly.

"Yeah, well I'm not too fond of my blood boiling in my veins either," Ethan snapped.

"Well, I can see this isn't really a great time, so maybe I should just go," Angela said, slightly irritated. Ethan sighed.

"No, we really should work on this if we wanna find a way. I'm sure you have a boyfriend to get back to also."

"Actually I don't," Angela said, flushing slightly. He motioned for her to take a seat on the bed also.

"Really now," Ethan replied surprised. "I remember a lot of warlocks used to try to impress you every chance they had at recess way back when."

"Like Jimmy Morrison…"

"When he tried to conjure up a bouquet of flowers and instead conjured up…"

"A bouquet of worms," they finished in unison. They started laughing, remembering the memory as if it were yesterday.

"Yeah, back when the boys had cooties," Angela said wistfully, "Those were the good old days."

"Yeah, it really has been a while," Ethan said in a wistful tone after a moment of silence.

"I've missed you, you know," Angela said, surprised at the tears that filled her eyes as her voice cracked.

"I've missed you too Angie." Before either of them knew what was happening, Angela had started crying softly, and Ethan hugged her, rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort, like when they were younger.

After a minute, Angela pulled back, wiping away tears furiously. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this, Ethan. I should… I should probably get going." She stood up, getting ready to leave, but Ethan stopped her.

"No, it's fine Ange," Ethan said soothingly, "Friends forever remember?" He gave her a small smile.

"I really should get going though," Angela said, her tears subsiding, "I still have to get a room at the Magical Motel before they get booked up."

"You're staying at the Magical Motel? That place is a dump. You'd be better off staying here on campus. That way, you're easier to contact."

"No, I really don't want to intrude. Besides, I'm not a student, where would I stay? And I don't think your girlfriend… Marnie was it? Would be open to sharing her dorm with me."

"You could bunk here." He motioned to his large suite.

"I don't think that would be the wisest thing to do," she replied apprehensively.

"Don't worry. I can get someone to conjure up a cot for myself, and you can have the bed all to yourself. Completely innocent. And don't worry, I'll take care of Marnie," Ethan explained.

"Are you sure? I really don't want to intrude, especially after 8 years of not hearing from each other." Ethan put a reassuring hand on the small of her back, unknowingly sending a shiver up his old friend's spine.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I still owe you from that last time I burned your favorite doll, 10 years ago." He smiled childishly, before the both of them erupted into laughter, caught up in reminiscing.

* * *

**A/N: Long wait and short update, I know, I'm sorry. But I'll definitely try to update more often. R&R!!**


End file.
